Sorry for Everything but I will keep smiling
by Sayo-chan1019
Summary: Gray and Lucy finally hook up after a while. Juvia, feeling hurt and rejected, decided to leave. But something was holding her back. What was it? COUPLES: GraLu NaLi Gavy Jerza (juvia has to be by herself :'( )
1. Beginning

Hope everything goes fine


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Author's Note:

I know that I am holding back on PLAN ON VALENTINE'S DAY but like I'm going to push it back for the actual Valentine's Day. SORRY! This is actually the first time I am actually paring Gray and Lucy up. (Usually, I would pair up Natsu and Lucy) but I decided that I need to spice things up. :P But it's like killing inside me to make Juvia all by herself. She is my favorite character (well female character) in Fairy Tale. Gray is my bias (male) in Fairy Tale and most of my stories will be about Gruvia. I'll try to make some NaLu. I honestly hate NaLi. (SO SORRY!) But ya know. Gajeel is a bit more squishy (as in a softy) because he is a brother to Juvia. I'm not gonna make Juvia all emo but this is more about her than anyone...so yea. Wuv you all, thank you for those who read my first story Rain's Kiss.

~Sayo-chan


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gray's POV

Juvia wasn't around today so I took my chance. To ask out Lucy. OK, I know that Juvia is crazy about me and all but she is a bit scary. I saw Lucy walking in and I walked to her. "Hey, Lucy," I called out. She turned and smiled.

"What's up, Gray?" she asked. I took her hand and whispered softly into her ear.

"Can we talk for a second?"

She nodded and we walked out hand in hand. I didn't notice Gajeel in the corner, glaring.

Juvia's POV

Juvia skipped happily to he guild. Juvia couldn't wait to see Gray-sama. Then, Lucy-san was walking, **hand in hand** with Gray-sama. Juvia couldn't believe it. Juvia trailed behind them quietly. Then she heard the words.

_"Lucy, will you go out with me?"_

With those words, Juvia crumbled. Juvia cannot think anymore. Juvia wanted to rip off their heads right then and there. But Juvia can't. Juvia must act calm and mature. Afterall, Juvia is new and improved.

Normal POV

The news spread quickly. Even Mirajane was happy. Juvia just stared, and smiled. She felt her heart, stiffen and condense into nothing. Gajeel was next to her, an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort the poor girl. Levy sat next to Gajeel, looking sad too. As Gray and Lucy share a kiss, Juvia felt a tear slide. She wiped her face and coughed lightly. "Gajeel-san, I'm going home," she whispered.

He nodded and let her go. As Juvia stumbled home, Gajeel and Levy talked quietly. Mira walked by and wiped their table. "Juvia is not happy huh?" she said hoarsly. Levy looked at her shockedly.

"I thought that you...?" Levy started.

"I'm happy for them. But sad for Juvia. It makes no sense but Juvia loved Gray longer than Gray. She deserved better. Gray...shouldn't have done that," she said.

Gajeel sighed. He didn't want to smash a table and scare everyone. Anger combining with patience doesn't mix well together. Levy patted his forearm and traced the biceps. Only option is to wait. And waiting, isn't going to cut it...

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Gray's POV

I looked around after talking with Lucy about maybe moving in together when a mist of a presence warned me: Juvia is not around. I wanted to run out and look for her, like old times. But that is different. I am in a relationship now. No longer a single man. Natsu sniffed and sense what I was feeling and thihking. "Go find her then," he said.

"Well Flame Brain, it isn't as simple as it seems," I hissed.

Natsu sighed. "Well, I saw Juvia go home earlier, just for your information."

That...was all I needed.

Normal POV

Juvia was sound asleep before she knew it. When she woke up, the feeling of rejection still lingered in her brain. She wandared into the kitchen and took a small knife into her hand. She winced and the blade slid across her wrist. Warm, wet liquid fell on to the floor and drenching her skirt. She just breathed in and out...In and out...in..and...

She fell "thump" on the floor. The thump, was obvious to the Erza Scarlet, who was living right below her.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erza's POV

The sound was audible. I raced upstairs. I knew where that noise was from: Juvia's room. Ever since she moved into Fairy Hills, she was quiet and wasn't screaming or yelling or causing any destruction like Natsu. I opened up her room, and gasped. There, lying on the floor, blood and body, was Juvia. I ran over and checked her pulse. Yup, still alive but barely. I grabbed a towel and wrapped up her wound. A knife was scattered on the counter but no sign of someone breaking in. I cursed to myself. _She probaly cut herself. _

I picked her up and raced down the stairs. Levy was just walking up with Gajeel when they stopped. Gajeel's pupils went small. "What happened to Juvia?" he asked. His voice became shaky.

"She's fine. I have to tell you guys later though. She's lost so much blood..."I said. I didn't say anymore. I just spent all my thoughtson saving my guild mate.

Juvia groaned as I placed on the hospital bed. We were in the back of the guild, the sick room. Mira walked in with a bowl of water and a towel. She examined Juvia's wound as I cleaned my armor from her blood. "What happened to her?" Mira gasped. The wound, about 2 inches deep into the skin on her wrist was caked with dry blood and pus was just coming out.

"I don't know. Her body can hold off physical attacks but I guess she cut herself, which she turned off her self defense of making her body water," I said. This was just mt theory though.

Master Makarov came in and looked at Juvia. He sighed. "My poor child. She must be in depression over Gray and Lucy's relationship now," he said.

I nodded. No one can defy that note. She acted like she was happy though on the inside, she was dying. "Do you think we should...?"

"No!" Mira rejected. Her eyes were watery. "If Gray finds out, he'll feel guilty. He is already happy. We should keep this to ourselves. Who else saw her like this at Fairy Hills?"

"Gajeel and Levy. I'll talk to them later. Just worry about healing Juvia right now."

Master Makarov's POV

The poor child laid in bed, looking pale and sick. I sighed. Gray knew her feelings. That stubborn kid. Erza's eyes were dark and weary. Erza hated when a guild mate is depressed. She wanted everything to sastisfy for the guild's happiness. Then, Wendy came into the back. "Ah! Wendy, why have you come here for?" I asked.

She peered over me. "I heard about Juvia from Mira-san. Is she really...depressed?" Wendy asked.

I patted her head. "Don't worry my child. She is fine. Juvia is a strong person."

Or so I thought.

Normal POV

Juvia woke up to the sound of pitter patter of the light rain. She turned onto her side and looked out the window. The sun was shining. She then looked around. The pitter patter was the sound of the IV dripping. Erza was propped up on one elbow, leaning on a table, sleeping soundly. She walked over to her and kissed Erza's cheek in a thank you and slipped out of the room, just like a spring breeze.

Outside, the wind was soft but Juvia's hair flew all over her face as she walked. The markets were bustling and she heard a familiar voice.

"Oooh~ Gray we should get this one," Lucy smiled.

Gray just grimaced. It was matching shirts. Juvia watched from afar, just like before. She looked down at her cut wrist, and felt a tear drop. Watching this new couple broke her down. She left the streets for the comfort of her home. She pulled out some paper and pens and began writing. This is the right thing...the right thing...

Author's Note

Yay! Chapter 2 is uploaded. -3- What will Juvia do in the next chapter? Why is she writing? And the last chapter review, some say they would like Juvia to be with an OC. Tell me in the reviews if you want an OC or not. THANKS! Wuv you all. :3


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

TO vote if you want an OC or not, please go visit my blog. Here is the link:

.com

Thanks! :3


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

RECAP:

_Gray just grimaced. It was matching shirts. Juvia watched from afar, just like before. She looked down at her cut wrist and felt a tear drop. Watching this new couple broke her down. She left the streets for the comfort of her own home. She pulled out some paper and pens and began writing. This is the right thing... the right thing...  
_

Juvia sighed and massaged her temples. The papers that were finished were in one pile but one was left. She wanted to cry out in frustration but that would cause a ruckus. She left the desk to take a shower. As she lingered in the bath, head submerged underwater and bubbles floating to the surface, she thought about Gray and life. It was all going to end soon. She felt weightless, drifting far away, leaving behind everything. She didn't care anymore. Just wanting to end her life...was all she cared. And that was that.

She stepped out of the bath after some hours or so. She changed into a blue sundress and black boots. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail, tickling the nape of her neck. She grabbed all the papers and folded them into small squares. The last one, she'll have to finish later. Then she walked to a private room, secluding herself once more.

* * *

Erza's POV

I woke up and saw that Juvia left. I paniced. I bolted out of the sick room to see everyone staring at me. I was breathing hard, almost freaking out. Mira's eyes softened. "Juvia left but she is fine. I believe she is back at her room," Mira explained.

"WHAT IF SHE HURTS HERSELF AGAIN?" I screamed.

_Oh damn. _Many whispers. I ran out. I can't afford losing another guild mate.

* * *

Juvia's POV

Juvia smiled as the last teru teru bozu doll hung up with the note attached. Then, Juvia started packing up. The room was special. It was a special room that Juvia used to stay by herself when times were sad. Juvia left the key that was for the secret room under a pillow on the couch. The last of the clothing were set. Juvia should live in a tree house, hidden from everyone...and maybe quit the guild. Juvia slipped out and gave the keys to the lady. "Thank you for staying with us," she said and bowed.

As Juvia walked down the road, Juvia just sighed. Life can be so cruel...

'

* * *

Normal POV

Erza sobbed in the comforting arms of Mira. Juvia left before anyone could say anything. They were alone though, selcuded in the Master's office. He paced around. "We need to find her," Erza cried.

"Let Juvia be my child," Master said. "She is growing up and must deal by herself. And Gray has to meddle around too. Do not make him feel guilty. No one, and I mean no one, must know where Juvia has gone and what she had done."

Erza and Mira nodded. If Master said so, then they must follow.

As they both left the office, Gray and Lucy just entered. Lucy saw how sad Erza was. "Are you ok, Erza?" she asked.

Erza jumped. "Huh? Oh yea...I'm ok..." she said quietly.

Mira just pushed Erza away so they could talk privately. Gray and Lucy just shrugged. Then poor little Wendy, burst into the guild with Levy and Gajeel running behind. "May I talk to..*breathe* Master?" Wendy asked.

Lucy held Wendy by the shoulders. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

Levy and Gajeel exchanged a glance. "It's something...private," Gajeel answered coldly. Levy pushed on, Wendy tripping over her own feet, tagged along.

Gajeel waited outside the Master's office like a body guard. Gray and Natsu glanced nervously, as if Master will explode and destroy the whole guild. Lisanna and Lucy chatter excitedly about the latest fashion. Every guy was nervous while the girls try to lighten up the mood with a different topic. Levy and Wendy exit the office, looking sad. Levy said something to Wendy and Wendy left. Carla tagged after her. Gajeel listened to Levy for a while then hugged her as she started sobbing.

Gajeel remembered what happened. Just a few hours ago...

_ Levy realized that something was wrong. Gajeel couldn't find Juvia's rain scent. They raced inside the Fairy Hills and searched inside room. Wendy was already inside, sobbing quietly, Carla trying to comfort the little girl. _

_ "Did you see Juvia?" Gajeel asked in his gruff voice. _

_ Wendy shook her head. "All the desk lady told me was that Juvia left and won't be coming back. She and I were supposed to visit the pet store so that Juvia can get a pet!"_

_ Levy hugged the little Dragon Slayer. She felt like crumbling too. But she must stay strong. Gajeel searched once more. Nothing. He sighed. Then something shiny caught his eyes. He walked over to the couch and picked up a key, as small as his pinky. He handed it to Levy. "We should give that to Master," he said. And then they ran..._

Master walked out, key fisted into his hands. "Gajeel, thank you for the key. I will keep it safe. Once we get at least one word form her, then we will find this room for the key," Master said.

"The key is for one of her private rooms. She told me about it once. It's an open terrance, with flowers and plants, and it had clear windows above. She said that it was her sancutary. I wonder why she left the key for," Gajeel explained.

Master nodded. Something this special shouldn't be left behind...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow, I uploaded 2 chapters in one day..err I think. But yup. Luv all the reviews. And please visit my blog to vote for an OC for our beautiful Juvia. Thanks!

Juvia: Aww, thank you Sayo-chan1019!

Sayo-chan1019: Your welcome, Juvia. Just following my reader's suggestions.

Gray: Sounds like you are making me oblvious to the situation though...O.0

Sayo-chan1019: **glares** Of course you are.

Gray: _gulp_

Juvia: **Reviews please! Support Sayo-chan1019!**


End file.
